


Answers

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: SQ word prompt : "Door" Asked by waknatious back at tumblr“I should have told you.” Emma didn’t realize she had spoken outload until she registered that the cold that had fallen upon Storybrooke was now grazing her parted lips. “I should have stayed.”





	Answers

The numbers on the door were slightly rustier than the polished ones she remembered looking at a few years ago, the white on the door pristine as ever but showing slight dots at the corners where weather was beginning to wear it out and the porch where she stood felt slightly cracklier than it had ever been. Heart clenched, Emma stared at the mansion, trying almost to see beyond the door, beyond the wood, into a place that was now dark and empty.

The first months after she had crossed the portal she had spent almost every other night staring at her phone, waiting for some kind of message from Regina, waiting for her screen to light up and a call be waiting for her. As weeks passed it became apparent that Regina wasn’t planning on returning and the mere thought of that and the realization that Henry was also gone had burnt on her chest as she became even more restless. _She hadn’t stayed_. She had left.

The thought had been at the back of her mind for some time now but she hadn’t voiced it out until it was far too late. Or so it felt. Hook tried to reach her after the sleepless nights turned into somber days in where not once she kissed him nor she answered to his increasingly worried questions. She hadn’t been able to do it, to engage them however, not him nor Snow.

The woman had also tried to reach her, speaking animatedly of Emma’s first semester, of how everything was alright and how it was time to begin thinking on names. Emma hadn’t responded.

It was too late. The thought pounded her brain unyieldingly; the realization, cold and heavy on her chest, made her skin crawl and her magic to wink and crackle, not quite hers anymore. Regina’s magic was beginning to diffuse in the air around the townline; the atmosphere devoid of something Emma realized she had taken for granted.

That was the reason why she was standing there now she supposed; four months into pregnancy and not knowing what to say or where to go. Had she make a mistake? The answer to that was a resounding yes. The next question, however, was the one that made her stare into the door, remembering Regina opening the door, slight smirk on her lips back at that first year; when they still didn’t trust each other, didn’t know what to make of the other. The smirk had transformed as time passed however, cold glares turning into warm glances, soft smiles. If she touched the door’s surface she could almost picture Regina, about to come out of the door, about to look at her.

“I should have told you.” Emma didn’t realize she had spoken outload until she registered that the cold that had fallen upon Storybrooke was now grazing her parted lips. “I should have stayed.”

Hook had tried to make her talk until she had exploded, magic on her eyes and between her hair, frying her locks and making her look, almost, like the Dark Swan she should have been. The thought had left her reeling but Hook had taken a step back, astonished, and Emma had realized she had been holding her breath.

“I need to go.” She had said, already reaching for the keys and door. Hook’s answer “You don’t have anywhere to go.” had ricocheted against her ears, bouncing and falling to the floor where she had left it as well as Hook’s screams and buzzing phone. Phone she now wished she had.

“I’m sorry.” The words left her mouth in a cloud of white and gold and, for a second, she stared at it until she closed her eyes, forehead almost touching the door’s numbers, fingertips ghosting over its surface.

It was fitting, she thought with a mirthless smile, that she realized she was in love with Regina once she couldn’t do a thing. The brunette would have laughed at her.

“If you come back.” She mumbled. “I will tell you.”

The door stared back, unmoving, unblinking, dead.

-.-

_“I hate endings. Because then your story is done. And everyone here well, their stories are far from over.”_

_“Well a happy beginning then.”_

_“I like to call it a second chance.”_


End file.
